Dolce Ghiaccio
by M-Awesome
Summary: Su corazón estaba roto en pedazos, ella sin quererlo poco a poco lo fue reconstruyendo y todas ellas ayudaron aportando su granito de arena. Y consiguió olvidar a esa chica que lo había dejado roto. (Principal: Lyon/Sherry).


**Disclaimercito bonito:** Ni Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son creaciones del malvado Troll Mashima que nos va a destruir a todos con sus giros tan extraños de la historia. (?).

 **Parejas:** Demasiadas como para contarlas, me da pereza ¿vale?. Resumiendo todo lo dejamos en un Lyon/Sherry.

 **Palabricas:** Las que hayan ahi arriba donde pone "Words"

 **Advertencias:** Warning! Este fic puede tener alto contenido sexual y puede traumar a niñitos y niñitas, sabes que tu tambien estas leyendo esto como la voz esa que lee todas las advertencias. Ok, ahora en serio, la unica advertencia es que Lyon es un ninfomano que se tira a todo lo que se mueve y tiene grandes ***** (?).

* * *

Era una linda noche en Ciudad Magarett, una suave brisa se hacía notar en las calles de dicha ciudad, las luces de las farolas era lo único que alumbraban esas calles, calles ahora desiertas de gente que a estas horas de las madrugada estarían durmiendo tapados bajo las sabanas de sus camas, o bien los jóvenes adolescentes que habían conseguido adquirir un poco de alcohol y se reunían con sus amigos a estas horas a escondidas de sus padres para bebérselo.

En uno de los balcones de una de las casas situadas en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, cerca del gremio de Lamia Scale, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rosados, que eran mecidos por el viento, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado a la vez que se apoyaba en la barandilla y se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Ella ya llevaba tres años y medio sin vivir en aquella ciudad, al casarse se había mudado a Blue Pegasus con su esposo. Pero la verdad, es que todo su mundo había cambiado a partir del final de los Grandes Juegos Magicos tras enfrentarse todos los gremios juntos a los dragones.

Habían pasado unos días desde el final de los Juegos Mágicos y Sherry estaba algo preocupada, todos en general mas bien, Lyon llevaba ya una semana sin pasarse por el gremio. Ninguno sabia nada de el desde que volvieron de Crocus, así que Sherry se presentó una tarde en la casa del mago de hielo para ver como se encontraba. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta y el chico tardo un rato bastante largo en abrir, su expresión no reflejaba ninguna emoción, algo bastante raro en el.

—¿Te encuentras bien Lyon?...—preguntó algo temerosa, el no respondió. —No tiene que estar así por el torneo, lo hicisteis bien y el gremio quedó en una buena posición...—paró de hablar comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa. Ella cerró la puerta principal y lo siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta, donde en el dormitorio Lyon se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda a Sherry. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que ella decidió romperlo. —¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.

—Gray me volvió a ganar...-susurró el abino para si mismo mas lo suficientemente audible como para que la pelirrosa lo escuchará. —El corazón de Juvia-chan le pertenece...y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, esta enamorada de él...-dijo con un tono de resignación en su voz.

Sherry se quedó callada tras la confesión de su amigo, así que era eso, se sentó en un lado de la cama y lo abrazó con cariño. —No te preocupes por eso Lyon, seguro que muchas chicas querrían estar contigo —le dijo ella intentando reconfortarlo.

—¿De verdad crees eso?...—preguntó mirándola a los ojos, a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa. Y fue en ese momento, en el que una fuerza extraña y sobrenatural se apoderó de Lyon que le hizo atrapar los labios de su compañera con los suyos en un apasionado beso. Y los ojos de Sherry por poco se salen de sus orbitas ante tal repentino acto.

—L-L-Lyon...yo...-tartamudeó nerviosa Sherry después de acabar el beso- Esto no es lo que estaba diciendo...-dijo hasta que Lyon comenzó a besar su cuello produciendo un suspiro de placer en ella. —Lyon...

Y esa fue la primera vez que se acostaron juntos. Sherry se arrepintió mucho de haber hecho aquello e incluso pensó en confesárselo a Ren, su prometido, cosa que al final no hizo por miedo a que este se enfadara, la odiara y la dejara. A partir de eso la relación con Lyon no volvió a ser la misma, seguían pareciendo amigos y el Vastia actuaba como si nada pero ella simplemente no podía.

Pensó que todo estaba olvidado tras medio año que había pasado, pero todo volvió cuando Ren le pidió matrimonio, ella aceptó sin dudarlo pero algo pasó el día de la boda, la ceremonia se celebraría en Ciudad Magarett y todos los miembros tanto de Blue Pegasus como de Lamia Scale estaban invitados obviamente.

Y como era tradición, los novios no pueden verse el día de la boda hasta que llegue el momento indicado y mientras Sherry se estaba arreglando Lyon sin previo aviso entró en la habitación. La chica todavía no tenía puesto el vestido e iba solo vestida con la ropa interior, se sonrojo como un tomate maduro intentando taparse con las manos, pero le fue imposible resistirse cuando el albino se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Esa fue la segunda vez. A pesar de eso Sherry se casó con Ren aunque a partir de ese momento se avecinó una oleada de encuentros con Lyon.

Pero ella no era la única que había caído en las redes de Lyon Vastia. No tenían una relación seria, por así llamarlo, era evidente, ella estaba casada, eso le daba libertad al albino para poder estar con otras chicas, y esas otras chicas eran bastantes, y Sherry sabía las historias de todas con Lyon ya que este se lo había contado algunas veces cuando estaban juntos.

De la primera que supo algo fue de una chica que si su memoria no le fallaba se llamaba Meredy, por lo que el le había contado todo había surgido en la boda de Gray y Juvia. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado por eso dos decidió presentarse, ella también estaba invitada y conversaron un rato, según dijo, ella había tenido una muy buena relación con la "hermana" de Lyon, Ultear, según parece se llevaron muy bien y tras la cena de la boda que acabo a altas horas de la madrugada, supieron que se hospedaban en el mismo hostal y decidieron pasar la noche juntos, en la misma habitación y que después de eso habían quedado alguna que otra vez para repetir.

Después de eso supo que también se había acostado con Cana, una de las magas de Fairy Tail. La chica vino a Ciudad Magarett para realizar una misión impuesta por su maestro de traer unos papeles importantes a la maestra de Lamia y de paso avisar a Jura de que se acercaba una nueva reunión de los 10 magos santos. Ya que se quedaba la noche aquí pensó en probar la cerveza de todos los bares de la ciudad, en uno de ellos coincidió con Lyon. Bebieron juntos y acabaron tan borrachos que hicieron tales tonterías como que Lyon siendo fe a su manía de desnudarse lo hiciera por completo en medio del bar, Cana se puso tan caliente al verlo como lo trajeron al mundo y su gran amigo ahí colgando que se lo llevó arrastrando a su habitación de hotel para tener una fogosa noche de sexo, esas fueron las palabras textuales de un Lyon con resaca al día siguiente. Cana también quedó satisfecha con Lyon lo que le produjo ganas de volver a verse con el desnudo en una cama otras veces.

Pero allí no acababa la cosa, existía un gremio sólo de chicas y por supuesto Lyon iba a entrar en él, y por partida doble con Milianna y Kagura. Cuando se lo contó, Sherry no daba crédito, ¿Kagura?, ¿esa chica tan sería y con una actitud tan fría en el torneo de magos era una de las chicas de Lyon?. Según le había contado se había acostado varias veces con esas chicas. Le contó que Millianna a pesar de que le gustaban mucho los gatos y aunque si le arañaba mucho la espalda como una gata, decía que sus enormes pechos eran más propios de una vaca.

Lo que le dijo de Kagura le sorprendió bastante. Le gustaba el sexo duro y el bien que se lo daba pero nadie sabía que cuando Lyon hacia suya a Kagura la dominaba por completo, la convertía en una chica sumisa que sólo pedía más y más. Increíble, Kagura rendida ante el albino, eso le causó algo de gracia. También supo que había hecho un trío con ellas dos juntas más de una vez y que por supuesto le había encantado.

También había tenido sus encuentros con Flare Corona, la chica pelirroja que participó en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de la mano de Raven Tail. Lyon acompañó a Jura a una misión al Pueblo del Sol para hacer frente a una banda de ladrones, consiguieron realizar dicha misión de forma exitosa gracias en parte a la ayuda de Flare. Los gigantes agradecidos les ofrecieron a los dos magos de Lamia quedarse a cenar allí y pasar la noche ya que había oscurecido mientras intentaban atrapar a esos ladrones. Lyon no pudo dormirse aquella noche y los ronquidos de Jura no ayudaron, salió de su habitación y paseó por el Pueblo del Sol bajo el manto de estrellas nocturno. Lo que mas extraño le resulto fue encontrarse con Flare por ahí, mas que nada por la hora que era y porque esa noche hacia un clima bastante frío al que el ya estaba muy acostumbrado. Ella igual se sorprendió de verlo allí, se quedaron conversando un rato y la chica pelirroja le agradeció su ayuda por lo que habían hecho y con un sonrojo enorme en su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla al albino. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio ambos sin saber que decir y Flare aprovechó para caminar hasta su habitación hasta que sintió como Lyon la tomaba del brazo y la hacia volver para besarla en los labios. Sorprendida, nerviosa y muy roja en un principio Flare no supo que hacer aunque al final acabo correspondiendo el beso, la cosa comenzó a pasar a mayores por el ritmo que marcaba el Vastia y al final acabaron ambos en la habitación de Flare haciendo el "amor". A la mañana siguiente Lyon y Jura partieron de Pueblo de Sol para regresar a Lamia Scale, no sin antes Lyon despedirse de Flare y decirle que volvieran a verse y a "pasarlo tan bien".

Su prima Chelia también había caído por Lyon, aunque ella lo hubiera hecho mucho antes que ninguna anteriormente, y es que desde que entró al gremio, Chelia se enamoró perdidamente de Lyon como también lo estuvo y lo estaba aun Sherry. Fue en la celebración del décimo octavo cumpleaños de Chelia donde tuvo su "romance" con el discípulo de Ur. Nadie, ni el propio Lyon sabe como pasó para que en algún momento de la fiesta Chelia y el se quedaran solos en un lugar apartado. Fue en ese momento en el que ella le confesó sus sentimientos con un inmenso sonrojo y la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo. Este aunque se sintió mal le dijo lo que pensaba en realidad, que no estaba preparado para tener una relación seria en ese momento y aunque tal vez sonara a típica excusa era la pura verdad, porque el ya había podido tener una relación seria con alguna de los otras chicas con las que había estado y no lo había hecho. Aquella respuesta le sentó como un millón de jarrones de agua helada a la pequeña Chelia que intentó salir de allí corriendo mientras lloraba pero no pudo. De nuevo Lyon impidió la huida y la atrajo hacia su pecho estrechándola entre sus brazos. Chelia abrió sus ojos llorosos, confundida, mientras comenzaba a llorar sobre el frío pecho del Vastia. Esperó a que esta se tranquilizara, ella alzó su mirada hasta la de su amado, este limpió los restos de lagrimas que quedaban por el rostro de la joven chica y esta en un impulso se alzó de puntillas para besar los labios de Lyon y el solo atino a corresponder el beso rodeando la cintura de Chelia, se besaron con pasión hasta topar con la pared y se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, Chelia tomó en ese momento a Lyon de la mano y lo obligó a salir del gremio hasta ir a la casa de esta donde ella perdería la virginidad y se acostaría por primera vez con el mago de hielo.

Lo que no espero Sherry en ningún momento fue que en una de sus quedadas con Lyon en Blue Pegasus, se encontraban haciéndolo en una de las salas de dicho gremio, ya lo habían hecho allí un par de veces, pero Sherry seguía teniendo miedo de ser descubierta...y así fue, ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Jenny cuya boca casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. Apresuradamente la pelirrosada apartó de un empujón al chico y cubriéndose corrió hasta la rubia para intentar convencerla de que no le dijera nada de lo que acababa de ver a su esposo Ren. Jenny escuchó las suplicas de Sherry pero se quedó mirando fijamente a Lyon quien seguía con los pantalones bajados, sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa y se acercó al albino caminando seductoramente moviendo sus caderas a la vez que decía "Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿no te importará compartirlo Sherry?" fueron sus palabras mientras con una de sus manos tomaba el erecto miembro de Lyon y comenzaba a acariciarlo. Y otra chica que podríamos añadir a la lista de chicas folladas por Lyon Vastia.

Pero sin duda ella era la peor de todas. No solo cometía adulterio sino que también era incapaz de dejarlo, no solo por que Lyon la hacia sentir bien, también seguía enamorada de él y aprovechaba las misiones que realizaba sola para pasarse por la casa del Vastia. Sin embargo ese no era el mayor problema, a los dos años de casarse con Ren supo que se había quedado embarazada y ella sabía que ese bebe no era de su marido, sabia perfectamente que el padre de su hijo de ahora unos pocos meses era Lyon y el propio Lyon también era consciente, es por eso que las visitas de este a Blue Pegasus había aumentado los últimos meses e iba acompañado con Chelia para no levantar sospechas.

Los recuerdos finalizaron y ella dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro sin dejar de mirar al cielo, escuchó algunos pasos detrás de ella, notó como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, abrazándola por detrás y se estremeció levemente al sentir el aliento masculino sobre su nuca.

—Bonita noche, casi tanto como tu —susurró el besando una de las mejillas de Sherry. —¿Que hacías aquí?—. La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Solo pensaba...-respondió ella en un murmullo a lo que el solo apretó ligeramente el abrazo.

—Hace frío esta noche, volvamos a la cama, no quiero que pilles un resfriado —dijo soltándola. Ella susurró un leve "si" mientras se giraba para entrar de nuevo a la casa, pero al mismo voltearse Lyon tomo su rostro y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios para después entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

La pelirrosa se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos viendo como por donde había desaparecido Lyon, sabía que estaba mal pero cada vez que la sorprendía de esa manera le daba razones para que eso le diera igual, quería dejarlo todo, tomar a su bebe y fugarse con él pero sabia que eso jamás pasaría, a pesar de todo eso ella lo amaba. Caminó hacia la cama con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, se metió entre las sabanas y se recostó en el pecho de Lyon. Sin embargo antes de quedarse dormida sus labios susurraron una última frase, algo así como: "Te amo, Lyon".

* * *

 **Pues nada, aqui acaba todo, no se si gustara o no este fic, pero tenia la idea en la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla y lo hice después de muchos meses sin publicar ni actualizar ninguna historia. Algunos querran matarme por no actualizar pero no saben donde vivo ewe.**

 **En fin aqui me despido, nos vemos en la proxima. Adios n.n/**


End file.
